Overseer/Development
The overseer was developed for StarCraft II as the universal overlord detection in StarCraft I made the zerg "detectorific". As such, the overlord/overseer split makes cloaking more useful to a zerg's opponent.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Overseers used to have similar special abilities as the overlord, but those were removed.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. *'Excrete Creep'2008-03-17. Lipton. I interview Joneagle about his experience with Starcraft 2. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. **The overseer can create a small patch of creep,Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. the radius steadily expanding as long as it remains stationary.1) The tier 1 Overseer is very slow and does not have detection, though still essential for scouting throughout the game. 2) They are two different abilities. In generating creep, the Overseer essentially unloads a bunch of creep straight to the ground below it, which expands. Corrupting minerals takes some time to fully cast, but it creates a non-attacking creature that takes over that resource, and needs to be killed before those minerals are able to be gathered. Furthermore, you can corrupt resources that are already being mined, introducing potential Overseer raids to slow the enemy's production. 3)Neither abilities require energy. Creep generation does not have a cooldown whereas corrupt minerals has a small cooldown timer. Karune. 2008-04-25. Overseers having Creep Drop, details?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-25. This ability is researched at the evolution chamber.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Slime' (also known as "Corrupt Minerals")Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. **The overseer can drop a non-attacking slime creature, temporarily disabling resource nodes and xel'naga towers.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. The slime can be attacked and removed by other forces.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 The minerals can be covered as they're being harvested, enabling raids which slow down an enemy's economy. The creature must be killed before the minerals can be accessed. **This ability took time to "cast" and had a small cooldown timer. The overseer could create a nydus worm after a nydus network had been produced as of October 2008.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. This ability cost energy.Karune. 2008-10-23. #3: Thoughts on the BlizzCon Nydus Worm? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-24. The overseer lost the ability to make nydus worms as of March 2009.1. No, Overseer does not have Nydus Worm spawning ability any more. 2. You can build Creep Tumor from the Queen only on the creep to expand it. 3. It just looks like other Zerg buildings while it is being summoned and the worm bursts out of the creep when the summoning is done. Hard to describe the animation of the popping up;; 4. Yes, units are coming out of the Nydus Worm/Nydus Network one-by-one and they come out in the same order they entered in. Cydra. 2009-03-2. Questions about Nydus mechanics (third post). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. Removed as of August 2009.gearvOsh. 2009-09-03. SC2A Blizzcon Q&A: Zerg. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2009-09-03. Beta Development Heart of the Swarm Development In the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign's development, changelings can be spawned from "siege" range.Blizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2012-06-09. Heart of the Swarm Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-09. Overseers were to be removed from Heart of the Swarm multiplayer,2011-10-21. Blizzard Cuts and Adds StarCraft II Units. IGN. Accessed 2011-10-21. due to their very limited role and lack of artistic distinction from the overlord.2011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 Its role would have been taken by the viper.2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Units and Abilities. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 However, the overseer returned, and the viper was made into a pure spellcaster while Blizzard examined how to make the overseer's abilities more interesting.Dustin Browder. 2012-04-11. Developer Update: Heart of the Swarm Multiplayer - Starcraft II. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-04-11. References Category: StarCraft II development